Finding My Voice
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: Find out what is going on between Julie and Tommy? What is Julie hiding from people but not from Tommy? What is going on at Julie's home? Will she get help for it? Read and fine out.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding My Voice**

"Hey Beautiful." Said Tommy as he moved some hair out of her face.

"Thanks Tiger." Said Julie smiling at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Tommy

"Yes I did." Said Julie

"Come on we are going to be late for school." Said Tommy sitting up.

"I still have to get home before Anthony gets up." Said Julie starting to get out of bed.

"Yeah." Said Tommy sadly.

"Plus I have to change my clothes, get my backpack, and go so your parents don't find me." Said Julie

"I know we can't let them find out, but you can't go back there." Said Tommy

"I know but I have to." Said Julie

"Beautiful it is not safe for you there." Said Tommy looking at her

"I know but I have nowhere else to go, and then there is my niece I have to protect her." Said Julie

"I know but one day he will go to far and you'll be gone then what? Where will Kelly go when she need protected? She needs you. I need you. I don't want to lose you." Said Tommy still looking at her.

"He won't go to far. Kelly will have you. I know she needs me and that you need me. I don't want to lose you either Tiger. I will not let him go that far." Said Julie with tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful how do you know he won't go to far? Yes she will have me but she needs you." Said Tommy going to hug her.

"Tommy I should go before my bro wakes up or your parents come down and find me here." Said Julie in Tommy's arms not wanting to leave but knows she has to leave.

"Yeah I know but I don't want you to." Said Tommy still holding her.

"I want to stay here to. Said Julie leaning in to him. But we can't." Said Julie

"Yeah but can't we talk to my parents maybe they will understand." Said Tommy

"NO! Tommy they won't understand. They will tell plus my brother might find out then he will be mad." Said Julie

"They won't understand what?" Asked Tommy's Dad

They Turn around and see Tommy's parents. And they looked angry.

"What are you doing here Julie?" Asked Tommy's Mom

"Well… Um… Tommy why don't you answer them and I will meet you at school." Said

Julie as she starts to go to the stairs to leave but is stopped by his parents.

"You are not going anywhere." Said Tommy's dad

"I have to go or I will be late for school." Said Julie

"I will write you a note." Said Tommy's mom

Just then Julie didn't feel very good. "Tommy I don't …"Julie said as she fell to the floor unconscious.

Tommy caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Tommy what happened to her?" Asked Tommy's dad as he bent down.

"She fainted dad." Said Tommy still holding her.

"Son why did she faint?" Asked Tommy's mother putting a hand on her hubs ands shoulder.

"I can't tell you." Said Tommy picking her up and putting her on his bed.

"Tommy do you know what's wrong with her?" Asked Tommy's father as he stood up.

"Yes." He said as he looked at his best friend/girlfriend

"Tommy why was she here?" Asked his father

"Julie is right you won't understand." Said Tommy

"How do you know?" Asked his mother

"Because of the way you are acting now." Said the now awake Julie

"You're awake." Said Tommy's mother

"Why don't you try us?" Asked Tommy's father

"Because we can't." Said Tommy

"Come on Tommy we should go." Said Julie getting up.

"Oh no you don't. You two are not going anywhere." Said Dana pushing Julie back down.

"Dana they have to go." Said Jack looking at his wife.

"Jack she just fainted." Said Dana

"We'll talk about this later." Said Jack

"Tommy maybe we should leave while they are fighting." Said Julie getting up

"Yeah your right or we will never get out of here." Said Tommy helping Julie get up.

"Thanks Tiger." Said Julie Smiling.

Tommy's parents were so busy fighting that they didn't see them leave.

"Are you ok beautiful?" Asked Tommy helping her walk.

"Yeah I am. You know me." Said Julie smiling

"Yeah that's why I' m asking." Said Tommy

"I know what your thinking, I've been trying." Said Julie

"I believe you." Said Tommy

"But every time I try she takes it away and says that I don't need it that I'm to fat." Said Julie

"You're not fat. Said Tommy

"I know that and you know that. But try and tell her that." Said Julie

Then Julie's cell phone starts to ring

"Hello." Said Julie

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" Screamed Anthony in the phone.

"What do you mean bro?" Asked Julie

"WHAT DO I MEAN? WHAT DO I MEAN? YOUR NOT HERE!" Screamed Anthony

"Oh that. I stayed at a friend's house". Said Julie

"Oh ok." Said Anthony calming down

"Hey can you get my backpack and bring it to school with you for me?" Asked Julie

"Yeah, ok bye." Said Anthony

"Thanks, bye." Said Julie as she closed her phone.

"That was close." Said Julie

"What are you going to do?" Asked Tommy

"I don't know." Said Julie as she used her powers to change her clothes.

"Julie what's wrong?" Asked Tommy

"Nothing Tommy." Said Julie

"You're lying." Said Tommy

"It's just…. I just…." Said Julie

"Just what?" Said Tommy

"I miss it. I feel like it is my entire fault." Said Julie

"It's not your fault." Said Tommy getting in the car.

"Yes it is, I wanted to tell them." Said Julie as Tommy started the car.

"They were going to find out any way." Said Tommy

"Yeah but if I just put him way before it happened, then it would never have happened." Said Julie

"You don't know that." Said Tommy

"Yes I do." Julie said looking at him.

"Julie it wasn't your fault you tried to save it. And I tried to help you." Said Tommy

"I know but still." Said Julie

"I know Julie you wish it didn't happen." Said Tommy driving.

"Yeah but it did." Said Julie

"Yeah I know I wish we never told them." Said Tommy

"Really?" Asked Julie looking at him surprised.

Tommy pulled off the road, and looked at her. "Julie of course I wish we never told them. I loved it to."

"What do we do?" Asked Julie

"I don't know. But…" Said Tommy

"But what?" Asked Julie

"But we might have to tell my parents." Said Tommy knowing what she is going to say.

"NO! We can't tell them." Said Julie

"But they know something is up. I mean they find you there and you fainted." Said Tommy looking at her.

"Yeah I know but they will tell. You know what happened when he found out that I told you." Said Julie looking at her hands in her lap.

"Yeah I know but they are not going to let it go." Said Tommy

"Let's not go to school today." Said Julie

"We can't skip school." Said Tommy

"But we need to talk about this." Said Julie looking at him.

Julie. We can't then our parents would know something was up." Said Tommy

Tommy, only your parents would. Mine wouldn't give a shit what I do. You know that." Said Julie

"I know that. I care though." Said Tommy as he leaned over to kiss her. Julie deepened the kiss as Tommy pulled away. Julie was smiling.

"I love it when you do that." Said Julie

"I know. And it makes you feel better when we are talking about your so-called parents." Said Tommy smiling.

"Yeah it does. I know you love me." Said Julie

Tommy drives the rest of the way to school.

"Hey bro." Said Julie as she got out of the car.

"Why did Tommy drive you?" Asked Anthony

"I asked Tommy to." Said Julie taking her backpack.

"Oh ok." Said Anthony then he walked away.

"Come on." Said Tommy as they ran to there first class.

**In The Class Room**

"Where are they?" Asked Kimberly

"I don't know." Said Zack

"They are never late." Said Trini

"Maybe she had a run in with her step-dad and her mom. So she called Tommy for help." Said Billy

"Look Trini and Billy are right." Said Jason

"Is somebody talking about us?" Asked Julie

"Hey guys sorry we are late." Said Tommy

"Yeah we were talking about you guys." Said Zack

"It's ok." Said Jason

"Ok class take your seats. Ok now today we are going to learn about the Civil War, so open your books and turn to page #139." Said Mr. Alvis as he turned to the chalkboard

Julie got out her textbook and looked at Tommy and mouthed "I forgot to do my homework."

Then there was a knock on the door and a girl with long blonde hair, brown eye's, tan, and skinny, with an orange halter-top, an orange skirt, and orange knee high boots walked in.

**Julie's POV**

_Who's that girl? _

Then two boys walked in. One had brown hair and brown eyes. The other had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The first boy had a red white and blue muscle shirt, with red white and blue bellbottoms and green sneakers. The other one had a blue and green t-shirt, teal bellbottoms, with blue sneakers.

_Those two look familiar. I can't put my finger on it. Oh no it can't be…_


	2. No Way

"I can't believe that this is happening, how can it be? But who are the others that are with them? Will they remember me? I mean I am different now. I've changed so much, the way I look, the way that I act, the way that I talk. I mean I am not the same person I was then. Things are not the same. I'm doing things that I never would do."

**Normal POV**

The bell rang. Everybody got up and walked out the door.

"Julie are you ok?" Asked Trini coming up beside her.

"Yeh I think so." Said Julie

"Are you sure? Cause when those two guys come in you was in shock." Said Kimberly right behind Trini

"Yeh I'm fine." Said Julie

**With The Guys**

"I wonder what that was about?" Asked Tommy

"What was what about?" Asked Zack

"Julie and those to new guys." Said Tommy

"Which ones?' Asked Billy

"The first two." Said Tommy

"But they didn't seem to know her." Said Zack

"But she seemed to recognize them." Said Tommy

"Maybe they are from her past." Said Billy

"She knows a lot of people." Said Jason

**With the New Students**

"Sky who was that girl that was staring at you?' Asked a redheaded girl.

"I don't know." Said Sky walking to his locker.

"Snookums she was looking at you to." Said the blonde girl.

"Which girl?" Asked Brandon

"The one in pink dumb ass." Said a purple haired buy.

"Riven!" Said a girl with her hair in pigtails.

"It's the truth." Said Riven

"She does wear a lot of pink." Said Brandon

"Brandon doesn't that sound a lot like some one we used to know?" Asked Sky

"Yeah it does." Said Brandon

"Did I miss something?" Asked a blue haired boy

**With Tommy And The Others**

"Julie how come you forgot about your homework?" Asked Tommy

"Because I was busy doing "other" stuff." Said Julie hoping they got the message.

"I get it." Said Zack

"Are you ok?" Asked Jason

"Yeah I guess." Said Julie

"Are you sure?" Asked Trini

"Yeah I got out of there before it got too bad." Said Julie smiling at Tommy

"Good." Said Billy

"Do I even want to know where you went?" Asked Kimberly

"To me." Said Tommy smiling

'Where else would I go?" Asked Julie

"You're brothers." Said Kimberly

"No way." Said Julie

"Hey Julie do you know the blonde and brown haired boys? Asked Zack

"The new ones?" Asked Julie

"Yeah." Said Billy

"What about them?" Asked Julie

"They are looking at you." Said Trini

Tommy put his arm around her waist. Pulling her closer to him. Julie smiled at what Tommy did and looked behind her

**Back With The New Students**

"Who was the hottie in the green?" Asked the red headed girl

"I think that he is taken." Said the blonde girl

"How can you tell?" Asked the redhead

"Bloom are you that blind?" Asked the blonde

"NO Stella I can see just fine." Said Bloom

"Hey Sky she's looking over here." Said Brandon

"Brandon she is also wearing green. The girl we knew would never have worn green." Said Sky

"Well that guy is wearing all green maybe that has something to do with it." Said a girl with brown/blonde hair

"Or maybe there is a color code." Said a girl with pigtails

"Why would you say that Musa?" Asked a girl with purple hair

"Because one guy has red on, another has blue on, another has black on, another has green on, then one girl has yellow on, another has orange, another has pink and green." Said Musa.

"Why don't we ask them?" Asked the girl with brown/blonde hair

**With The Others**

"What's with them?" Asked Jason

"I don't know." Said Tommy holding his girlfriend

"How is Kelly?" Asked Jason

"Fine." Said Julie

"Why do you think that they keep looking over here?" Asked Zack

"Well the two look familiar." Said Julie

"From where?" Asked Trini

"I don't know." Said Julie

"Julie, we need to talk." Said Tommy

"Ok Tiger." Said Julie knowing what he wanted to talk about.

Just then the bell Rang

"Come on guys we have to get to class." Said Trini

"Yeah lets go." Said Kimberly

**In The Classroom**

"Ok class we will be working on something new today. So everyone take out a piece of paper, because today we will be writing a poem, it can be about something that you like, something that you do, something that you hate, anything that you want." Said Miss. Madison

The class gets out s sheet of paper.

"We still need to talk." Said Tommy who had his back facing her

"I know but we can't do that now." Said Julie

"Yes we can." Said Tommy

"This is why I didn't want to come today." Said Julie

* * *

**what will Julie do? who are these to guys? why do they seem familiar? why do they think they know Julie? why is eveyone wearing a different color? why is Julie wearing two colors? what "OTHER" stuff did Julie have to do? why doesn't Kimberly want to know where Julie went? what did Julie get out of? why doesn't she want the two new boys to recognize her? keep reading. R&R **


	3. Old Friends, Fights and New Enemies

**Chapter 3- Old Friends, Fights and New Enemies**

Julie was walking to her locker to get her books, when two of the new boys came up to her.

"Hi." Said Sky

"Hello." Said Julie

"Hey." Said Brandon

"Can I help you two?" Julie said just wanting to leave hoping they wouldn't remember her

"Yeah, you look like someone we used to know." Said Brandon

"Not possible." Said Julie

"Well, she used to wear a lot of pink, just like you." Said Sky

"I'm not just wearing pink." Said Julie

"We know." Said Brandon

"So I can't be this girl you used to know." Said Julie knowing that they had the right girl.

"No, I really think you are the girl that we used to know." Said Sky

"You don't know me." Said Julie as she walked away

"JULIE, there you are." Said Kimberly running up to her

"Whats up?" Asked Julie hoping they didn't hear her

"Nothing." Said Kimberly

"Oh." Said Julie

"I should go." Said Kimberly

"Ok, bye." Said Julie as Kimberly walked off

"So Julie how long did you think you could play this game with us?" Asked Brandon

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Julie

"Julie we know it's you just give it up." Said Sky

"Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about." Said Julie walking away

"Julie wait." Said Brandon

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Sky

"I have a different life now." Said Julie

"I don't get it." Said Sky

"Things change, people change." Said Julie

"I still don't get it." Said Sky

"Me either." Said Brandon

"How stupid are you two." Asked Julie

"We are not stupid." Said Brandon

"Yes, you are." Said Julie

"Julie stop this." Said Sky

"Stop what?" Asked Julie

"Acting like this." Said Sky

"I'm not acting at all." Said Julie

"Julie we used to like each other." Said Sky walking to her

"Yeah, used to." Said Julie

"What do you mean, used to." Asked Sky looking into her eyes

"I love somebody else." Said Julie

"Who?" Asked Brandon

"My boyfriend Tommy." Said Julie

"Did I hear my name?" Said Tommy walking over to Julie

"Hey Tiger." Said Julie kissing him

"Who are you?" Asked Sky angry at what he was seeing

"Oh, sorry I'm Julie's boyfriend Tommy." He said while he was holding Julie

"Tommy this is Sky and Brandon." Said Julie

"Nice to meet you two." Said Tommy

"Like wise." Said Brandon

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sky

"Sky what's wrong." Asked Julie

"Nothing." Said Sky still angry with them.

"Bro come on, we know you." Said Brandon

"You two are brothers." Asked Tommy

"No, they are not, they have been best friends for so long it is like they are brothers." Said Julie

"Oh." Said Tommy

"I think people should wait for other people." Said an angry Sky.

"Well you can't expect people to wait forever." Said Julie

"Why not?" Asked Sky

"Because people change." Said Julie getting mad.

"Calm down Julie." Said Tommy biting her neck knowing that would help her calm down.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brandon

"He's calming her down." Said Jason

"Who are you?" Asked Brandon

"Jason, there friend." He said as he walked over to Tommy and Julie.

"Tell them to stop then." Said Sky angrily wanting to punch Tommy.

"No." Said Jason

"Why." Asked Sky wanting to kill Tommy.

"Because neither of them will be happy." Said Jason

"Ok, I fell like I have missed something." Said Brandon

"Well you know that they are going out right?" Asked Jason

"Yeah." Said Brandon

"So how can you be missing something?" Asked a now calm Julie.

"I don't know." Said Brandon

"I do." Said Sky

"How then?" Asked Julie

"Because you have changed, you have turned into a slut." Said Sky pissed off.

**With The Others**

"Where are Jason, Tommy and Julie? Asked Zack

"I don't know." Said Trini

**Back With Jason, Tommy and Julie**

Nobody said anything for a long time.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" Asked Julie

"Yeah. Said Sky

"Nice try." Said Julie

"Sky what is wrong with you." Asked Brandon

"Nothing, but that is what she is now. Some one who will sleep with any one she wants to." Said Sky looking at her.

"WHAT IS YOU'RE DEAL?" Asked Tommy who was being held back by Julie.

"Nothing." Said Sky

"Nobody calls my girlfriend a slut." Said Tommy

"Jason a little help here." Asked Julie

"Sure." Said Jason as he helps hold Tommy back.

"Sky you know what your deal is? Asked Julie

"No I guess not." Said Sky

"Your deal is that you are mad because I'm not yours." Said Julie

"Yeah, right Sky is not that stupid." Said Brandon

"Yes he is." Said Tommy

"That's not true Julie." Said Sky

"Oh yeah, then why do you look like you want to kill Tommy?" Asked Julie

"I do not." Said Sky

"Yes you do." Said Julie

"No, I don't." Said Sky

"Yes you do bro." Said Brandon

"Hey Jewels that's one person that knows your really a slut." Said Trisha walking by.

"Shut the fuck up Trisha." Said Julie pissed off.

"Oh really, then why did Kenny come to me instead of you?" Asked Trisha

"TRISHA RUN." Said Julie

But just as she was about to run after her Tommy grabbed her.

"Thomas Oliver let go of me." Said Julie

"NO. Not until you calm down." Said Tommy trying to keep a hold of her.

"LET GO OF HER." Shouted Tommy

"SKY SHUT UP." Yelled Brandon

"Snookums there you are." Said Stella running up to him.

"Hey cupcake." Said Brandon

"Stella there you are, I lost you." Said Bloom

"Snookums what is wrong with Sky?" Asked Stella

"He wants to kill Tommy." Said Brandon

"I do not want to kill him." Said Sky

"Why do you want to do that?" Asked Stella

"I don't." Said Sky

"Who is Tommy?" Asked Bloom

"That would be me?" Said Tommy still holding Julie so she can't go after Trisha.

"Your cute." Said Bloom

"I'm Taken." Said Tommy

"I told you Bloom." Said Stella

"Who are you two anyway?" Asked Jason

" I'm Bloom."

"And I'm Stella."

"I'm Jason."

"The guy in red." Said Stella

"Yeah." Said Jason

"Thomas Oliver put me down." Said Julie

"Not until you calm down." Said Tommy as he starts to whisper in her ear.

"Is she ok." Asked Stella

"I was just thinking the same thing." Said Bloom

"Yeah, she's just fine. She's not normally like this." Said Jason

"WOULD YOU LET HER GO?" Yelled Sky

"NO! NOT UNTILL SHE CALMS DOWN." Yelled Tommy

"Bro calm down." Said Jason

"What's with all of the yelling? Asked Riven

"I don't know." Said Stella

"Same here." Said Bloom

"Sky wants to kill Tommy." Said Brandon

"Sky?" Asked Musa

"Yeah." Said Brandon

"I can't believe you called me a slut." Said Julie as Tommy put her down.

"Are you sure you should let go of her?" Asked Stella

"Yeah, I'm sure." Said Tommy smiling at Julie.

"That's what you are." Said Sky

"I maybe a lot of things, but that is not one of them." Said Julie

"Like what?" Asked Sky

"A bitch." Said Julie

"Whoa, Julie slow down." Said Brandon

"How do you two know each other?" Asked Musa

"She was our friend." Said Sky sadly.

"Sky don't be like that." Said Julie

"Why not?" Asked Sky

"Because I am still your friend." Said Julie

"No your not. You have changed, and not for the better." Said Sky

"Sky, stop it." Said Brandon

"Why should I?" Asked Sky

_Julie just wanted to tell him that she was a pink power ranger, and that he did know what she went through. How much she needed him. But she couldn't_.

"You don't know how much I've changed." Said Julie walking to her locker.

"Look Sky, just stay away from her." Said Tommy

"You can't tell me what to do." Said Sky

"No, I can't but you hurt her when you left, I don't want someone to hurt her anymore than she already is." Said Tommy

"He's right." Said Jason

"What do you mean?" Asked Sky worried.

"None of your business." Said Tommy walking over to her.

"I can't believe him." Said Julie

"I know, I know." Said Tommy

"I can't believe he called me a slut." Said Julie

"I know beautiful." Said Tommy

"It doesn't matter, I know what I am. Said Julie

"True." Said Tommy

"What should we do now?" Asked Julie shutting her locker and putting it on her shoulder.

"We could go somewhere to eat and talk." Said Tommy

"Ok." Said Julie

"What about Kelly?" Asked Tommy

"Dance." Said Julie

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Tommy

"That's my tiger." Said Julie smiling.

"That's my beautiful." Said Tommy putting his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Julie smiled at this. Then Tommy looks in her eyes while moving his face slowly towards hers, and kisses her. Julie puts her arms slowly around his neck. Tommy pulls away.

"Hey." Said Julie pouting.

"Later beautiful ok?" Said Tommy smiling knowing what she wanted.

"Ok." Said Julie

"Why didn't you want to tell me you remembered them?" Asked Tommy looking at her.

"Because I didn't thing that they would remember me." Said Julie

"And you were hoping that they didn't." Said Tommy

"Yeah, I did." Said Julie

* * *

**why is sky so mad? why didn't julie want them to remember her? why does tommy want to talk about? what does tommy know about julie that nobody else knows? how does julie know sky & brandon? why were julie and sky fighting? and what was it about? what did julie want from tommy? what did tommy mean by he doesn't want julie hurt anymore then she already is? want to find out keep reading. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**At The Youth Center**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Julie already knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"Julie you know what I want to talk about." Said Tommy

"Yeah, I know so what are we going to do?" Asked Julie

"What do you want to tell them?" Asked Tommy

"Nothing." Said Julie

"Julie, you know we can't do that." Said Tommy

"I know can we get some cheese fries?" Asked Julie

"Sure." Said Tommy ordering some.

"Tiger I don't know if I can tell them any of it." Said Julie

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"Because I just can't it was hard enough to tell you guys." Said Julie

"I know but we have to." Said Tommy

"But, can't we just not tell them?" Asked Julie

"No, as much as I wish we could we can't." Said Tommy

"How can any today get any worse? Asked Julie

"I don't know." Said Tommy

"I hope that it doesn't." Said Julie

Julie I just had a thought. She got up and sat on Tommy's lap.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tommy

"You'll see." Said Julie as she kisses his neck.

"Julie, we shouldn't do this here." Said Tommy as Julie continued to bite and suck on his neck.

"JULIE, STOP…" Said Tommy

"Why?" Asked Julie

"Because it is not getting us any where." Said Tommy

"Fine." Said Julie as she gets up and sits in the chair.

"Julie, don't be like that." Said Tommy

"Like what?" Asked Julie

"Mad." Said Tommy in a caring voice.

"I'm not mad, I just don't want to tell them." Said a sad Julie

"I know you don't but we have to." Said Tommy

"Why can't we tell them a lie?" Asked Julie

"Because we can't." Said Tommy

"Then what part do we tell them?" Asked Julie

"Why you were there and why you fainted." Said Tommy

"I can't, you know that." Said Julie

" Look we don't ell them the whole truth, just part of it." Said Tommy

"Like I had a fight with my step-dad, and that I don't get much to eat." Said Julie eating some of the fries.

"Yeah like that." Said Tommy

"You do realize that they will want more." Said Julie

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" Asked Tommy

"I hate to say this, but why don't we tell them all of it." Said Julie

"But, you said we can't." Said Tommy

"I know, but I give in." Said Julie

"Why don't we just tell them you had a fight with your step-dad and you don't eat much." Asked Tommy

"Because they will keep asking questions until they know everything." Said Julie

"Yeah, I forgot." Said Tommy

"Are you sure that we can't tell them a lie?" Asked Julie

"Yes I am." Said Tommy

"Ok." Said Julie

"Are you sure you want to tell them everything?" Asked Tommy looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, it would be for the best." Said Julie

**With Sky and Them**

"Would someone mind telling me what that was all about?" Asked Bloom

"You wouldn't get it." Said Brandon

"She must have been a psycho." Said Stella

"STELLA DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN!!!" Yelled Sky

"Whoa, calm down bro." Said Brandon

"You're right Brandon." Said Sky

"What just happened here?" Asked Timmy

"I think Sky just snapped." Said Tecna

"He did." Said Bloom

"Ok, but what about?" Asked Flora

"This girl she was a complete psycho." Said Stella

"STELLA!!!!" Yelled Sky

"SKY, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!!" Yelled Brandon

"Ok, you stop it." Said Helia

"Now tell us what this is about." Said Tommy

"I don't even know and I was there." Said Musa

"Yeah, they were yelling." Said Bloom

"Who was?" Asked Tecna

"Some guy named Tommy, Sky, and Julie. Said Brandon

"Who's Tommy and Julie?" Asked Flora

"Don't go there." Said Brandon

"Why?" Asked Helia

"Because." Said Brandon

"Because she's a slut and he is an asshole." Said Sky

"Are you talking about Tommy and Julie?" Asked Jason walking up to them with the others.

"Yeah, so what?" Said Sky

"You don't know what you are talking about." Said Billy

"Yes, I believe that I do." Said Sky

"No, you don't." Said Trini

"Why do you say that?" Asked Brandon

"Because we know her you don't." Said Kimberly

"We knew her before you did." Said Sky

"We didn't, but they must have." Said Bloom

"We did when." Said Brandon as Jason cut him off.

"When you two were 5 and she was 4." Said Jason

"How do you know that?" Asked Sky

"She told us." Said Kimberly

"Why would she do that?" Asked Sky asking him self more then them.

"Why would you care?" Asked Zack

**Back With Julie and Tommy**

"Tommy maybe we shouldn't tell them everything." Said Julie

"Then what would we tell them?" Asked Tommy

"What we were going to tell them at first." Said Julie

"But you were right. They would just keep asking questions until they know everything.." Said Tommy

"Yeah, but. I can't tell them everything." Said Julie

"Ok we wont." Said Tommy

**Tommy's POV**

_This has been a long day already. I just hope nothing comes up. We need to tell them everything but she has a point._

**Julie's POV**

_I can't believe Sky called me a slut. That really hurt when he said it and Brandon did nothing. It was good seeing them again but they wouldn't here when I needed them._


	5. the fightold friends find out some trut

**hey guys, this chapter is for my college class i hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5: the fight/old friends find out some truth**

* * *

_Julie was Walking in the park._

**With Sky And Brandon**

"Whats wrong with you?" Asked Brandon as they were walking in the park.

"Nothing." Said Sky

"Come on look at who you are talking to." Said Brandon

"Yeah, look at who you're talking to." Said Julie standing right in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sky coldly

"It's a free park." Said Julie

"What's going on over there?" Asked Brandon looking at some people in black.

"I don't know, but they are coming over here." Said Sky

_Julie knew what they wanted and knew she should run, but she couldn't leave her friends._

"Julie do you know something about this?" Asked Brandon

"No." Said Julie lying.

"You're lying." Said Sky in a caring voice.

**Julie's POV**

_Shit! He still knows when I'm lying. Great. Why now? Why now? They can't know. Wait a minute, why do I feel arms around my waist?_

**Normal POV**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Asked/Yelled Julie trying to get free.

"We are taking you and your little friends for a ride." Said the one that had Julie.

"What's going on here?" Asked Sky

"Shut up." Said another one

"Alex, stop it." Said Julie trying to get them to leave Sky and Brandon alone.

"I don't think so Angel." Said Alex getting in her face.

"They didn't do anything." Said Julie as the guys that had them were making them walk.

"I know, but I still can't let them go." Said Alex with a smirk on his face.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Sky

"And why did you call her Angel?" Asked Brandon

"They don't know who you are, do they?" Asked Alex

"Alex, you know I'm not like that any more." Said Julie

"Julie, what is he talking about?" Asked Sky confused.

"Nothing, he's talking about nothing." Said Julie lying again.

"Julie have you forgot that I can tell when you are lying?" Said Sky

"Who cares right now?" Asked Alex

"Alex, just let them go, they don't know what is going on." Said Julie

"WOW, how about that guys, the Angel Of Death is begging me to let them go." Said Alex laughing.

"You two are so dead when we get out of here." Said looking at Sky and Brandon.

"Who's the Angel Of Death?" Asked Sky

"Our little friend here." Said Alex looking at Julie.

"JULIE?" Said Both Brandon and Sky shocked.

" Just let them go Alex, they know nothing." Said Julie while using her communicator on here wrist.

"It doesn't matter they know that I have you." Said Alex pushing them into the van and shutting the door.

"Ok Julie, what is going on?" Asked a mad Sky

"Don't ask." Said Julie

"We need to know Julie." Said Brandon

"The less that you know the better." Said Julie

"Julie, come on you use to tell us everything. Why not now?" Asked Sky

**With Tommy And Them**

"Guys, I don't like this." Said Tommy

Just then there communicators started to go off

"We read you Zordon." Said Jason when they went to the corner.

**Back With Julie, Sky And Brandon**

"Because I am not the same person I was back then." Said Julie trying to burn the rope that is tied around her wrists.

"You got that right." Said Sky

"Why do you hate me so much?" Asked Julie

"Because you were supposed to wait for me." Said Sky

"Sky, I did, I really did." Said Julie

"Oh really, you could have fooled me." Said Sky mad.

"Ok I get it, in your eyes I fucked up." Said Julie angry.

"Stop it you two, this is not the time or the place." Said Brandon

"Your right Brandon, we have more important things to be concerned about then this. Said Sky

"Like what?" Asked Julie

"Like where they are taking us and how we are going to get out of this mess." Said Sky

"First of all, what if I know something you two don't, second of all, I know where they are taking me not us. Third of all, I will get myself out of this." Said Julie

"So you do know something about this." Said Sky

"Yeah, I do so what." Said Julie

"Julie, what do you know?" Asked Brandon

"None of your business." Said Julie as they stopped

"I bet we are about to find out where they have taken us." Said Brandon

"Really I didn't know that." Said Julie being sarcastic

"You soon will." Said Robert standing in the doorway.

"I knew it." Said Julie

"You always were to smart for your own good." Said Robert

"Who are you?" Asked Sky

"What you don't remember me?" Asked Robert

"No, I don't." Said Sky

"Me either." Said Brandon

"To bad." Said Robert

"Julie who is this?" Asked Sky

"Do you remember the guy we told my mom something wasn't right about him, and she thought that were just playing?" Asked Julie

"No." Said Sky

"To bad." Said Robert

"I still don't get it." Said Sky

"Think hard." Said Julie as Sky starts to think.

"I still don't get what this is about." Said Brandon

"You're him." Said Sky as Robert was pulling Julie out of the van

"LET ME GO." Yelled Julie as she tried to burn his hand.

"Nice try, but you know your magic can't hurt me." Said Robert pulling her harder.

She said to let her go." Said Sky trying to stand up

"I don't care, I can do whatever I want to her. Said Robert looking at her with that look in his eyes that she knows to well.

"Why?" Asked Brandon not liking this anymore that Sky.

"Because she is my step-daughter." Said Robert

**At The Command Center**

"BILLY DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE YET." Asked Tommy impatiently as he paces the Command Center.

"Calm down bro, Billy will find her." Said Jason

"You guys heard what's happening." Said Tommy

**Back In The Woods**

"You're her step-father?" Asked Brandon

"That's right and you are going to pay for telling your boyfriend and friends." Said Robert

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Julie

"YES YOU DO." Yelled Robert as he hit her and she falls to the ground.

"Julie." Yelled Sky and Brandon

"It's ok guys, I'm ok." Julies said as she got up.

"So you want more?" Asked Robert.

"Why should I answer that, it wasn't a question." Said Julie on her feet.

"You won't be standing for long." Said Robert

Just as he said that Alex hit her over the head.

**Back At The Command Center **

"TOMMY DO YOU FEEL SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER?" Asked Zordon looking at the green ranger.

"Yes, I do. I can feel she was just hit." Said Tommy

**Back At The Cabin In The Woods**

"What did you do to her?" Asked Sky worried about her.

"Don't worry about her." Said Robert smiling evilly

"Why are you doing this to her." Asked Brandon

"Because I can." Said Robert

"Where is she?" Asked Sky

"You don't need to worry about that." Said Robert

**In The Other Room**

"My head… What happened?" Asked Julie

"Do you really want to know?" Asked Alex standing over her.

"Yes." Said Julie

"Why?" Asked Alex getting in her face.

"Because, I have a right to know." Said Julie trying to move her arms but she couldn't.

"You can't move, so don't even try." Said Alex with that look in his eyes.

**Back At The Command Center**

"TOMMY TRY AND SEE IF YOU CAN SEE WHAT JULIE SEES." Said Zordon

"I think that I have found her." Said Billy

"Where is she?" Asked Tommy

"At a cabin in the woods." Said Billy looking up.

**Back At The Cabin With Alex And Julie**

"Alex please think about this. You don't want to do this." Said Julie looking up at him.

"I already thought about it." Said Alex

Just then a green light came in the room and then it was gone, but someone was standing right were the light was…

* * *

**how does Julie know Alex? Robert is Julie's step-father? what is going on between Julie and Sky? or should i say what happed between them? what is with that light? whos standing there? what will they know if people start to figure out who the power rangers are? what will they do? keep reading to find out. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Then **

"Alex please think about this. You don't want to do this." Said Julie looking up at him.

"I already thought about it." Said Alex

Just then a green light came in the room and then it was gone, but someone was standing right were the light was…

**Now**

"TOMMY!" Said Julie almost crying.

"Who are you?" Asked Alex unhappy that he got interrupted.

"Move now." Said Tommy as he went over to Julie.

"You don't scare me." Said Alex

"You should be I am her boyfriend." Said Tommy

"Some help would be nice." Said Julie

"I'm coming." Said Tommy

"NO you're not." Said Alex

"Who's going to stop me?" Asked Tommy

"Me." Said Alex

**Back in the Other Room**

"What's going on?" Asked Brandon not understanding anything that was going on.

**Back to the other Room**

"Alex you shouldn't say that." Said Julie smiling at Tommy.

"Why?" Asked Alex

"Because Tommy can kick your ASS." Said Julie smiling at Tommy.

"Yeah right." Said Alex

Tommy does a roundhouse kick in to his gut, making him double over.

"Good Job Tiger." Said Julie as Tommy helped her.

"Let's get out of here." Said Tommy taking Julie by the hand.

"We can't, Sky and Brandon are here too." Said Julie

**Back to the other Room**

"What are you going to do?" Asked Brandon

"I don't know but I feel like our friend is gone." Said Sky

"I'm sorry bro." Said Brandon

Just then the door was kicked down.

"Need some help guys?" Asked Julie as she walked through the door with Tommy beside her.

"JULIE!" Said Brandon

"Your ok?" Asked Sky happy.

"Thanks to Tommy I am." Said Julie walking over to Sky to free him.

"Julie we need to get out of here." Said Tommy freeing Brandon.

"How do we get out of here? Asked Sky

"Tommy I can't use my magic in here so we are going to have to uses another away." Said Julie

"But then they will know." Said Tommy.

"It's our only chance of getting out of here." Said Julie

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Sky

"Julie you know we can't let people find out." Said Tommy cut off.

"Who we really are, I know." Said Julie

"But we have to right?" Asked Tommy

"Right." Said Julie

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Brandon

"Who do you want?" Asked Julie

"I'll take Brandon, and you can have Sky." Said Tommy

"Take a hold of my arm." Said Julie

"Same with you." Said Tommy as they went to use their communicators.

Then a light of green and pink came in to the Command Center.

"TOMMY AND JULIE WELCOME BACK." Said Zordon

"Where are we?" Asked Brandon looking around.

"Julie what's going on?" Asked Sky

"Wait, you are all wearing a different color." Said Brandon looking at them.

"Ay ay ay Zordon what do we do?" Asked Alpha 5

Julie looks at Tommy and Jason for help.

"Well are you going to answer our questions." Said Sky

Jason and them gave her the go ahead.

"Ok, this is the Command Center and we are the Power Rangers." Said Julie

"I knew Sky was wrong about you Julie." Said Brandon

"Your lying." Said Sky

"Sky you know I'm not lying." Said Julie

"If you were a Power Ranger they wouldn't have been able to get you." Said Sky

"Just because I'm a Power Ranger does not mean I am unstoppable." Said Julie

"WELL PUT JULIE.' Said Zordon

"Yes Julie well put." Said Jason

"Thank you." Said Julie

"Who cares?" Said Sky

"You did once." Said Julie

"As you said things change." Said Sky

"Bro you know she's not lying." Said Brandon

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound right now?" Asked Sky

"Yes." Said Julie

"Sky you're the crazy one." Said Brandon

"Thank you Brandon." Said Julie

"Sky you know I am not lying, and the only reason you are acting like this is because you can't have me." Said Julie

"She's right man." Said Brandon

"When did you start taking her side?" Asked Sky

"When did you stop?" Asked Brandon

"What do you want her to do to show you she is telling the truth?" Asked Jason

"Morph." Said Sky

"I cant." Said Julie

"See." Said Sky

"I cant because we are not suppose to use our morphers for personal use." Said Julie

Zordon smiled at this.

"JULIE I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU." Said Zordon

"Ay ay ay Zordon is right." Said Alpha 5

"Thank you Zordon, alpha." Said Julie

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Sky

"That is Zordon, he picked us to be the Power Rangers." Said Zack

"So let me get this straight, you 7 are Power Rangers and this place is the Command Center, that head is called Zordon." Said Sky

"That's right." Said Tommy

"I most be going crazy." Said Sky

"Your not." Said Brandon

"How can you believe them?" Asked Sky

"Them? Or Julie?" Asked Brandon

"Zordon may I morph to shut Sky up?" Asked Julie

"HE IS NOT GOING TO STOP IS HE?" Asked Zordon

* * *

**What will Zordon say? Will Sky finally believe them? Why is Sky acting like this? Until next time Marry Christmas.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sadly no he wont." Said Julie

"WELL THEN YOU MAY MORPH." Said Zordon

**"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called**

**"Dragonzord!" – Green Ranger.**

**"Mastodon!" – Black Ranger.**

**"Pterodactyl!" – Pink Ranger.**

**"Triceratops!" – Blue Ranger.**

**"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" – Yellow Ranger.**

**"Mountain Lion!" – Orange Ranger.**

**"Tyrannosaurus!" – Red Ranger**.

"Whats the matter Sky can't talk." Said Julie taking off her helmet.

"Ok, I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys." Said Sky

"See, I told you she wasn't lying." Said Brandon

**"Power Down." They all said**

"You two can't tell anyone who we are." Said Jason

"I wont." Said Brandon

"Sky?" Said Julie

"What?" Asked Sky not looking at her.

"You can't tell anyone." Said Julie

"I don't know about that." Said Sky

"Sky please." Said Julie

"Ok just for you Julie." Said Sky

"Thanks, well Tommy and me have to go." Said Julie

"How do we get back?" Asked Brandon

"I guess I can take you back." Said Julie

"Why do you hate me." Said Sky

"Don't ask." Said Tommy

"I think I will, why do you hate me?" Asked Sky

"None of you business." Said Julie

"I think it is my business." Said Sky

"Tommy come o n we have things we need to do." Said Julie

"What about them?' Asked Tommy

"They can walk.' Said Julie coldly.

"Whoa Julie clam down." Said Tommy

"I am clam." Said Julie coldly.

"No your not." Said Tommy

"Whatever.' Said Julie as she teleported out of there.

"Whats with her?" Asked Sky

"Sky sometimes I wonder about you sometimes." Said Brandon

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Sky

"You know what I mean." Said Brandon

"No I don't." Said Sky

"Would you two shut up." Said Jason

"Do you all know why she hates me?" Asked Sky

"Yes." Said Zack

"Tell me." said Sky

"Look just leave her alone. She doesn't need this." Said Tommy coldly.

"Look Tommy right? You don't need to be like this." Said Brandon

"Tommy doesn't mean to be like this." Said Trini

"Yes I do." Said Tommy walking around.

"Let me put it a different way, his just doesn't want her to be hurt anymore then she "already has been." Said Kimberly

"Same goes for us." Said Billy

"I'm going to talk to Julie." Said Tommy as he teleported out of there.

**With Julie**

"Go away Tommy." Said Julie seeing him coming.

"I just want to talk." Said Tommy sitting down beside her.

"What about?" Asked Julie

"What happed to you?" Asked Tommy

"When?" Asked Julie

"When they toke you." Said Tommy

"I could have gotten away before they toke us." Said Julie

"Didn't you? Asked Tommy

"Because they might have taken Sky and Brandon." Said Julie

"I see even theo your mad at them you didn't want them to get hurt." Said Tommy

"I'm not mad at them I hate them." Said Julie

"Right." Said Tommy

"Look Tommy, Alex was just doing what he was told, besides I was so happy to see you when you got there." Said Julie looking at him.

"I was happy to see I got there just in time." Said Tommy as he kissed her.

Julie deepen the kiss not wanting it to end, Tommy pulled her closer to him, as they broke apart for air.

"It's later." Said Julie smiling.

"Yes it is." Said Tommy knowing what she was getting at.

"Well?" Said Julie hinting at it.

"Come on let's go tell them." Said Tommy

'What?" Asked Julie

"Lets go tell my parents our story.' Said Tommy

"Tommy you know what was getting at.' Said Julie

"I know, but we need to talk to them, besides the sooner we talk to them, the sooner we can do what you want to do." Said Tommy

"Tommy we still don't know what we are going to tell them." Said Julie

"I know.' Said Tommy

"I wish I could tell the police, but our hands are tide." Said Julie

"Yeah, I know." Said Tommy

"What can I do?" Asked Julie

"Move in." Said Tommy

"What?" Asked Julie

"Move in with me." Said Tommy

"What about your parents?" Asked Julie

"I am sure if we told them something then they'd let you." Said Tommy

"What would we tell them?" Asked Julie looking at him questionly.

"That your home life is it all that great." Said Tommy

"Oh yeah and while we are at it let's tell them that we are Power Rangers to." Said Julie

"We don't need any of that, besides we can't." Said Tommy

"I know." Said Julie

"Oh." Said Tommy

"I was just making a point." Said Julie

"Point made." Said Tommy

"What do we do?" Asked Julie

"I don't know." Said Tommy

Julie takes a deep breath. "Ok let's tell them…."

* * *

**What is julie about to say? will sky and brandon ever find out why julie hates them? keep reading to find out.**


	8. Surprises You Never Would Have Guessed

i am looking for a beta reader**

* * *

**

**Then**

"I was just making a point." Said Julie

"Point made." Said Tommy

"What do I do?" Asked Julie

"I don't know." Said Tommy

Julie takes a deep breath "Ok let's tell them"

**Now**

Julie take a deep breath "Ok lets tell them all of it."

"Why?" Asked Tommy

"I want to." Said Julie

"But you said…

"I know what I said, but I was thinking about what you said and I want to." Said Julie

"You sure." Asked Tommy looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I am sure, I want to move in and if I want to do that I need to them what's going on." Said Julie

"How long have you been thinking about this? Asked Tommy

"All day." Said Julie

"Are you sure?" Asked Tommy

"Very." Said Julie

"Okay, lets go." Said Tommy getting up

TimeLapse

"I can't believe this." Said Julie laying down on Tommy's bed

"I told you said." Said Tommy smiling.

"What about Kelly? Asked Julie

"You'll still be there for her you'll just be safer." Said Tommy

"You just want me safe, what about Kelly?" Asked Julie

"I want Kelly to be safe too." Said Tommy

"That's why I stayed there as long as I did." Said Julie looking at him.

"I know beautiful." Said Tommy sitting down by her

"What do we do with her?" Asked Julie

"We'll think of something, but what do you say about getting packed? Said Tommy

"We will need a lot of help." Said Julie

"We have a lot of friends." Said Tommy

"Shall we call them?" Asked Julie

"Of course." Said Tommy

"What about my brother? Asked Julie

"Tell him the truth." Said Tommy

" Oh that I'm moving in with my boyfriend and his parents?" Said Julie

"Okay so maybe not like that." Said Tommy getting his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Julie

"The guys." Said Tommy dialing.

"Oh yeah." Said Julie as she walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tommy

"Up stairs." Said Julie

"Oh." Said Tommy

**UpStairs**

"Um… Mr. and Mrs. O are you sure about this I mean I'll be fine staying at home." Said Julie looking at them.

"Julie, I know we acted mean and hateful this morning when we found you here." Said Jack standing up from the couch.

"Julie, I can't even imagine what you and Tommy went through, and then losing your baby. I just can't believe you two went through this all by your self's." Said Dana standing by her husband.

"I'm just glad that I have Tommy. I don't know what I'd do with out him." Said Julie

"You really love our son don't you." Asked Dana

"Yeah I do, but I can't do this to you guys." Said Julie

"Julie your like a daughter to us, it's no trouble at all." Said Jack

"Well that's good that you think of me as your daughter, because 2 years ago Tommy asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Said Julie showing them the ring.

"Julie it's beautiful." Said Jack

"I can't believe my little boy picked this out all by his self." Sad Dana

"Who picked what out all by his self?" Asked Tommy walking into the room.

"I was just showing your parents the ring you gave me." Said Julie

"My little boy is growing up." Said Dana starting to cry.

"Mom, I'll always be your little boy." Said Tommy

"You're growing up so fast." Said Dana about to cry more.

"Julie we should go and get your stuff." Said Tommy

"I'll go with you." Jack offered.

"No dad, our friends are going to help us." Said Tommy

"Come on we should go." Said Julie walking to the door.

**With The Others**

"Hey guys that was Tommy he needs our help." Said Jason walking over to the others. "With what?" Asked Sky walking over to them with his friends.

"Nothing you care about." Said Billy coldly.

"Hey we are her friends." Said Brandon

"No you used to be her friends." Said Zack

"We still care about her." Said Sky

"We don't care if you do or not." Said Trini

"We want to help." Said Brandon

"She doesn't want you help." Said Kimberly

"Why don't you just tell them and let them help you." Said Heila

"Because we don't needed there help." Said Jason

"Let's go guys, Tammy and Julie will be waiting for us." Said Zack walking away with the others right behind him.

"What was that all about?" Asked Riven

**With Tommy and Julie**

"Hey Anthony." Said Julie walking in.

"Hey Sis." Said Anthony

"Where in the Hell have you been?" Asked Max

"None of your damn business." Said Julie

"Yes it is." Said Max

"Look Max, Julie is a big girl she can take care of her self." Said Tommy

"Excuse me she is my sister and I don't think that this concerns you, you're a nobody." Said Max

"Don't talk to Tammy like that and it concerns him more then you will ever know." Yelled Julie

"Julie do you have any idea how mad our step-dad is." Asked Annie

"I could really care less." Said Julie in a border toun."

"Julie is pissed." Said Annie

"Where is Kelly?" Asked Julie

"In her room why?" Asked Anthony

"Cause I wanted to talk to her." Answered Julie walking up the stairs with Tommy right behind her.

"Hey sweet." Said Julie walking into Kelly's room.

"Hi Mommy." Said Kelly looking up from her picture she was coloring.

"Sweetie do you remember Tommy's mommy and daddy?" Asked Julie setting down.

"Yes?" Answered Kelly

"How would you like to move in with them?" Asked Julie

"But then I won't be with you." Said Kelly

"Yes you would, your mommy would be moving too." Said Tommy

"Really." Asked Kelly

"Yep." Said Julie

"Our Friends are coming to help us move you two." Said Tommy

"So we'll never have to see grandpa again?" Asked Kelly

"Never ever." Said Tommy

"Kelly how would you feel if Tommy was your daddy?" Asked Julie

"I would be happy." Said Kelly smiling

"Good because I am going to marry Tommy." Said Julie

"Hey there you guys are." Said Billy looking in the room.

"We where just telling Kelly what's going on?" Said Julie standing up.

"Zack, Kimberly and Trini can help Kelly pack and Jason, Billy and Tommy can help me, I'll be right back." Said Julie as she ran to the bathroom.

"Tommy is mommy ok?" Asked Kelly looking at him.

"Yes." Said Tommy

"Tommy can I ask you something?" Asked Kelly

"Sure." Said Tommy looking down at the little girl that was like a daughter to him.

"Can I call you daddy?" Asked Kelly

Everyone looked at Tommy waiting for a answer.

"If your mommy is ok with it." Said Tommy

"Ok." Said Kelly and went back to coloring.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tommy as Julie comes out of the bathroom.

"Yeah just fine." Said Julie

"Mommy can I call Tommy daddy?" Asked Kelly

"If Tommy doesn't mind then you can." Said Julie unsure what he is going to say.

"Sure, Kelly you can call me daddy." Said Tommy

"Really? Thank you daddy!" Said Kelly as she hugged him.

"Your welcome." Said Tommy with a sense of proud running through out his body.

"Come on Kelly, the sooner we get packed the sooner we can leave." Said Julie

"Ok mommy." Said Kelly as Julie, Jason and Billy walk out of the room.

Tommy let go of Kelly and walked to the others

"Julie you ok?" Asked Tommy as Jason and Billy started packing.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Julie


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on here?" Asked Mark as Julie and her friends come down with the last of her stuff.

"Me and Kelly are moving out." Said Julie calmly.

"Oh yeah, where will you to go?" Asked Anthony.

"With me." Said Tommy.

"No you are not." Said Ralph.

"Yes I am." Said Julie.

"You are not going to go live with him." Said Aaron pointing at Tommy.

"Yes she is." Said Tommy.

"Look she is not." Said Max.

"Who's going to stop her?" Asked Jason.

"We are." Said Anthony.

"No your not look sorry that I am not the same little sister, that you knew when we were little, but you can't tell me what to do." Said Julie.

"We just want you safe." Said Ralph.

"Staying here is just not safe for me, my daughter or the baby I was carrying." Said Julie

"What!!" Yelled Mark and Anthony..

"YOU DID THIS got our sister pregnant! HOW COULD YOU!" Yelled Ralph red in the face.

"RALPH SHUT UP!" Yelled Julie.

"How can I?" Asked Ralph.

"Because I lost the baby." Said Julie near tears.

"So." Said Aaron.

"You all think I am safe here, but you're all nuts, I was never safe with our mother and step father. I can't believe that you didn't hear what he does or says to me." Said Julie.

"Tell Mom then." Said Max.

"She doesn't care, she lets him." Said Julie.

"You're lying." Said Anthony.

"No she's not." Said Tommy.

"She can't and just be mean all of a sudden." Said Aaron.

"She has always been like that." Said Julie.

"You have to be lying." Said Ralph.

"She's not lying." Said Jason.

"Oh really, how would you know?" Asked Max.

"I've seen it we all have." Said Jason.

"You're lying." Said Julie.

"Mommy can we now?" Asked Kelly coming back through the door.

"Yes sweetie." Said Julie.

"I think Kelly came at the right time." Said Zack.

"You're right on that." Said Tommy.

**In the House**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Yelled Max starring past his little brothers.

"What is going on down here?" Asked Jamie walking down the stairs with her sister Molly.

"Julie and Kelly moved out!" Said Ralph as he walked past his two little brothers.

"Why?" Asked Molly.

"She says she's not safe here." Said Anthony sitting down.

"She's safe here." Said Jamie as she walked past her younger sisters.

"She said she's not because of the things our step-father does!" Said Aaron.

"I've never heard him say or do anything." Said Jamie.

"Same with us guys." Said Max.

"She also said that she lost her baby." Said Ralph.

"What? She was pregnant?" Asked Jamie.

"Who was pregnant?" Asked Annie walking down the stairs.

"Julie." Said Anthony.

"Wait a minute you two have been very quite." Said Jamie looking at the twins Molly and Jessica.

"What do you two know?" Asked Aaron.

"Nothing." They said together.

"You two knew she was pregnant and you knew what she was talking about with our step dad and mom." Said Max.

"Do you two?" Asked Annie looking at them.

The twins looked them.

"Come on tells us." Said Jamie.

"We want to know." Said Ralph.

"We can't." Said Jessica.

"We promised we wouldn't tell." Said Molly.

"You need to tell us." Said Anthony.

"Maybe if you tell us then we can understand what's going on." Said Aaron.

"Look we have seen what mom does." Said Jessica.

"So you mean they weren't lying about her?" Asked Max still pacing around the room.

"Who wasn't lying about whom?" Asked Mrs. Firewood walking in the entrance hallway.

"We were just talking about a TV show." Said Jaime.

"Which one?" Asked Mrs. Firewood.

"Degrassi" Said Annie.

"Ok then" Said Mrs. Firewood as she walks a way.

"Bye mom." Ralph calls.

"What do we do now?" Asked Aaron.

**With Julie and Them**

"Mommy where will I sleep?" Asked Kelly from her car seat.

"Upstairs." Said Julie.

"Where will you sleep?" Asked Kelly.

"Downstairs with Tommy." Said Julie looking at Tommy.

"You mean the room we go to when we go to Tommy's house?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes." Said Tommy.

"Cool." Said Kelly.

Julie looks at Tommy smiling.

_I have to tell him. How do I do it_? Julie asked herself. _He might be mad._

"Here we are." Said Tommy.

"Really?" Said Kelly excited.

"Yes." Said Julie.

"YEY!" Said Kelly.

"Sweet heat let's not call Tommy daddy until we talk to Tommy's mommy and daddy ok?" Said Julie.

"Ok mommy." Said Kelly as they pulled in to the driveway.

"Ok you first." Said Julie as she got Kelly out of her car seat.

"What took you people so long we were getting worried." Said Dana walking out the door.

"I had to deal with my brothers." Said Julie.

"Hi Tommy's mommy." Said Kelly running up to here.

"Hi sweet." Said Dana.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Said Kelly looking at Tommy.

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long. Say thanks to my Bate Reader Ima for helpping me. Oh if anybody is confuesed on who the characters are lot me know so I can help you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok in honor of my birthday here is some new chapters. R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it.**

* * *

"Hunny why don't you go inside." Said Julie taking a bag out of the jeep.

"Why is Kelly calling Tommy daddy?" Asked Dana.

"You see mom Kelly asked me is she could and we didn't see why not." Explained Tommy.

"And Tommy is the only guy that Kelly really knows, he's a big part of her life it didn't seem like it could hurt." Said Julie helping him out.

"I guess you are right." Said Dana.

"Thank you for understanding all of this mom." Said Tommy giving her a hug.

"Yes thank you Mrs. O." Said Julie.

"Julie call me Dana." She said.

"Ok M.. Dana." Said Julie.

"Are we just gonna unpack this stuff or are we gonna stand around all day?" Asked Zack.

"We are gonna unpack this stuff." Said Tommy.

**Late that Night**

"Finally! We are done." Said Julie laying on Tommy's bed.

"You know I never thought that my room would have unicorns, porcelain dolls and dolphins all over." Said Tommy looking around.

"Sorry." Said Julie.

"It's ok." Said Tommy sitting down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Julie.

"Yes, I would much rather have all of this stuff here then have you there." Said Tommy.

"Tommy I need to tell you something." Said Julie.

"Does it have to do with why you ran in the bathroom earlier?" Asked Tommy getting serious.

"Tommy I think I'm pregnant." Said Julie.

"But how can that be you last the baby." Said Tommy.

"It most have been twins or something." Said Julie.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tommy.

"Pretty much." Said Julie.

"Did you take a test?" Asked Tommy.

"No." Said Julie.

"We can take it together." Said Tommy.

"Ok, but what if I am?" Asked Julie.

"Then we are having a baby." Said Tommy.

"What about room?" Asked Julie.

"There is another bedroom." Said Tommy.

"So you have all the answers." Said Julie.

"Yes I do." Said Tommy.

"What about your parents?" Asked Julie.

"I think they will be ok with it." Said Tommy.

"You think you just said you have all the answers." Said Julie joking around.

"I know but maybe I don't." Said Tommy.

"I am beat." Said Julie standing up.

"Ok, why don't we call it a night." Said Tommy getting up.

Julie walked past the couch, TV and went all the way to the other said of the room. She thought to herself, _What if I am? What will we do then? What if my step-dad comes after me because I left? What if Tommy's parents don't like it if I am pregnant? I know Tommy loves me and wants to marry me but what if this is all to much for him? I mean he has so much other stuff he should worry about and being a dad isn't one of them. Kelly loves him, she looks up to him and she wants him to be her dad. He is the only guy that she knows I can't take that away from her no one can. And Tommy looks at Kelly like she is his own. Go Julie you are getting a head of your self again, but what if I am, are we really ready for this? I all ways believed things come to us when we are ready for them, so does that mean I am ready for this?_

Julie wasn't the only one who was busy thinking, Tommy was as well. He was thinking,_Man what a day, my parents finding Julie here, then at school with Sky and Brandon, after that at the park, saving her from Alex, telling my parents what's going on, Kelly asking if she can call me dad, dealing with Julie's brothers, telling my parents about Kelly and now finding out Julie might still be having a baby. I'm surprised Rita and Lord Zedd didn't do anything._

**Kelly's POV**

_Today is the bestest day I've ever had._ Kelly thought to herself, _I get to call Tommy daddy, we are not in that bad house anymore, my mommy is now very happy and I never have to see that bad man ever again._

**With Tommy and Julie**

"I am so tried." Said Julie walking over to the bed.

"Me to." Said Tommy getting in bed.

"Night Tight." Said Julie turning the light off.

"Night Beautiful." Said Tommy going to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"MOMMY! DADDY! Time to wake up!" Cried Kelly jumping up and down on the couple.

"Kelly get off the bed." Said Tommy.

"I'm sorry daddy." Said Kelly sad.

"It's ok baby, daddy doesn't mean it do you Tiger?" Said Julie looking at him holding Kelly.

"No I don't, I'm sorry." Said Tommy holding out his arms for Kelly to come to.

"Ok daddy I forgive you." Said Kelly going to give him a hug.

"That's my girl." Said Tommy.

"I thought mommy was your girl." Said Kelly.

"You both are my girls." Said Tommy laughing.

"You mean I get to share you with mommy." Said Kelly.

"Yes you do." Said Tommy.

"Will you mind that mommy?" Asked Kelly.

"No sweetie I wont." Said Julie looking down at her with her big blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hey is my mommy and daddy up?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes." Said Kelly.

"Why don't you go visit with them." Said Tommy.

"Ok." Said Kelly as she got down and ran up the stairs.

"What do you have on your mind Mr. Oliver?" Asked Julie as he smirked.

* * *

**What do you think Tommy has in mind?**


	11. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	12. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	13. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


	14. rewriting

I am re-writing this story.


End file.
